How Sai got the Elizabith
by katfemale
Summary: WHAT HAPENED AFTER RAPT, HOW THE ELIZIBITH CAME TO BE AND HOPEFULLY HOW MEG GOT COOL.


Kat: I don't own anythang!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was a dreary raining morning with tragedy in the air and a lone girl with red hair and a red bomber jacket approached the still smoking RAPT ruins with a shuffled foot sore gate.

"Good by Jo" she said in her young sad voice. As her blue eyes servayed the blast, she notesed her friends scarf hanging on a garter in the ruined building. She climbed the ruble unsteadily and got the scarf witch was tied to the garter like a ribbon. Remenering her friends red eyes filled with sadness and determination "Meg find someone to protect". Tears began to flow into her eyes as she put on her friends scarf and turned around to survey the damige.

When she looked over the horizen, she saw the scorched burnt RV thay all lived in for a year. The memereys came flooding back into her mind, the laughter, the teasing, the fights, and the frendships….Did anyone servive? Tiers stremed down her face and sobs racked her body, her legs gave way, and she found herself hudled in the ruble sobing.

As the sobs started to die away, the sun pecked thru the clouds and her eyes began to open. She lookes down into the ruble and was able to decern cybot parts. Some of those parts where the burnt torn remains of… DJango!? She got up with a renewed since of determination as her Safire blue eyes tried to discern other parts of DJango. Then when she spotted DJango's torn open cockpit her foot moved to go investigate and she herd a metallic sound.

She looked down at the thing she accidentally kicked…it was a desert eagle covered in dry blood…defiantly Jo's on both acounts. She picked up the gun and atomaticly checked if it had any bullets. It was empty …she fired all the rounds?

She put the large gun in here pocket and started kicking aroung the ruble screaming "What the hell happened here" she continued to kick wildly untell she herd another metel clang she quickly went to pick it up. It was the other desert eagle with the top of the gun damaged almost squashed and bullets still in the magazine "what the hell…" she whispered, "what happened to you". Her head then turned to Jangos mangled cockpit. She shoved the other gun in her other pocket and started to race down the ruble to the cockpit.

When she arrived at the cockpit her hands were scraped and bleeding and one knee had a gash…"oooww dam it, why the hell was I in such a hurry, oooo I am such an idiot, idiot…..ooww," she mumbled to herself as she looked into DJango.

When she was looking in the cock pit, the fist thing she found was blood, lots of blood, then she saw discarded gauze, medical raping, nettles and some cloth she started mumbling to herself "who… medics……….who" she looked at the cloth and picked it up _…..Blue_…"Sai".

Her whole head turned to the nearest hospital her eyes dragging across the remains of the scorched semi melted RV. _No one could survive that…..poor Amy…._tears started to well up and her feet started to move in the direction of one person might still be a live.

When she arrived at the hospital, no one would answer her questions the hospital personnel just put her on a list to be treated and told her to wait._ Wait …wait for what. _she plastered on her sweetest smile and said"thank you very much" _looks like I have to search for my own answers. _She started down the hall.

She searched the hospital for a while then thought _there has to be a better way_. She looked around spotted something and smiled. She slowly walked into the room with the discarded flowers she had spotted and picked them up and walked out to the closest young doctor. She put on her most innocent smile took a breath and said" um um I'm lost can you help me"

The man looked at her then said, "Miss you're not supposed to be here who are you looking for"

_Umm, ok, how much should I say, "_I found out my friend was caught in the RAPT explosion and I'm here to wish her get well"

The doctors face dropped" I m sorry there are only three survivors from that explosion admitted to the hospital. Two guards and a terrorist the rest are, in the morgue"_ ok I have to see the terrorist but how to do it. _Then the doctor noticed how sad she looked "I might be able to let you see if you friend is down there we have a lot of unidentified bodies….if you feel up to it"

_Jo might be down there can I handle that…...she might be the terrorist what if Sei or Amy is down there. Can I do this…?" _Yeah I need answers Doc"

"Ok come with me…don't worry to much were not going to show you bodies gust picks and if there not in there ask you a few questions to see about the, hard to recognize ones"

As they walked down the hall, the doctor explained, "we separated the ones with ID and the ones that, other officers could identify but most RAPT officers were in the building so there isn't many to identify them. We have instructions to try to find names for them all. People have been coming in claming remains of loved ones all morning and we will broadcast at noon the pictures of unidentified people. It will be of a lot of help if you know anything."

They proceeded to an office with hundreds of pictures on a table. _Jo, Sei, what have we done? _An officer approached her as the doctor waved goodbye "Good luck" the doctor smirked.

"Hello I'm officer Rigs if you have any information on anyone of these pictures, even if you think you saw them in the market place it would be a serous help to us trying to identify them"

She and the oficer started with the "known" photos' of which she knew none of their faces.

Then they moved on the unknown photos_._ _I can't just react to the people I know, otherwise Ill probably be arrested._ She started thru the lifeless photos with bile in her mouth thinking_ what did we do…? It was necessary! Sai would not have asked if it was not!_ She passed at photos she did not know saying they went to the same 24-hour convenience store, I saw them play pachinko, or I saw them at the club. The officer made a note of that and motioned for her to continue. She continued thru the picktures to the end of the pile. _There are no children, mostly just men, no Amy, no Sei, and no Jo. What happened, where are they? _

Officer Rigs turned to her and asked, "Was your friend in there"

Meg replied sadly "No"

"Well did your friend have discerning characteristics?"

_what am I going to say to that "yah I'm looking for the terrorists', one had red eyes and white hare and was the coolest ever, another was a child genus and hacker with brown hair and honey brown eyes, the third was a Chinese woman with black hair, dark blue eyes, and a commanding attitude." that would get her in custody QUICK better mix it up._ "She, she was a Chinese girl of about 12 with white hair" Meg lied off hand.

"We had no children in the blast seriously wounded, and no girls with white hair," officer Rigs said.

"Oh but she was really tall for her age" Meg tried to pry for more info.

Officer Rigs replied, "There were no females with white hare admitted, and the only women of Chinese descent, was the terrorist"

_They have Sei _"well I guess my friends were playing a cruel joke on me" She giggled nervously, _where are Amy and Jo_.

"Well I'm sorry that you had to see all of this, but we are questing anyone how clamed to know any of the victims." The officer said. "And you have supplied some clues for us to fallow and have been very corporative." He looked at her suspiciously. "Would you like to see the terrorist?

_Damn he is as stupid as he looked._

"Well, will you come with me?"

"Aaah sheer" Meg said as cheerfully as she could putting her hands in her pockets._ How do I get the magazine with bullets in the gun that works, without him seeing? Damn I'm so so stupid, I should have done that before coming here "_Sir um I have been in here a while and I, I really need to….go….can I go to the ladies room"

The police officer seemed to ponder it, waiting his options "can you hold it" he said with concern. She frowned and shook her head, "ok but then well head over to the suspect" he took her to the bathroom and leaned against the wall.

She went in and sat in a stall and began to use the facilities. _How am I gong at get out of this? _She took out the guns and switched the magazines_ how in the hell did Jo weald these suckers with one hand…what am I going to do…what would Jo do….duh go in guns blazing and succeed………can I …..I have to try. _She wipes, flushes, and then washes her hands. _I can do it_. She makes sure the guns are hidden and walks out.

"All done" the officer says.

"Yeah" she puts on her best can do smile "well let's see the terrorist". Officer rigs gets off the wall where he was leaning and looks at her troubled "I am sorry a purity, innocent thing like you has had to see that, but we need leads." _innocent ha ha he doesn't know what I have in my pocket_. "And I was wondering would you like to uuumm…go out with me"

_Stupid perv… like he picks up girls all the time looking at dead people, _instead meg says "um aaa, I aaa ,I didn't even think about it" she smiled "I'm a little shaken up with those photos. You know"

he frowns "oh yah yeah I understand….will you think about it"

_Dumb ass _she smiles "umm sere" _if I don't shoot you first._

"Well this way" he lead her to a room with two guards posted outside. They went in where Sei was handcuffed to the bed rail sitting up with an IV in her arm. "oh I see you woke up, we have questions for you" Sai dark blue eyes looked shocked to see Meg. Meg just shook her head.

Sai said," I'm sorry I have no answers "she said in a looking away in an unconcerned, bored manner.

the officer shrugged" well that's your chose" _shit now or never _she pulled out Jo's blood stained gun and put it in the small of his back "I found my friend officer" Sai looked over, her eyes even wider with shock "please uncuff the women"_ what am I doing, I don't know if I can do this _"now please"

Officer Rigs slowly went for his keys "you sere you want to do this miss, you don't look like a criminal to me"

Sei smiles and says," I know she is giving me the shock of a lifetime"

Meg pouts, "don't say that" She smiles and prods the officer to carry out her order "Anyways, what are friends for" the officer starts to release Sei, Meg asks" You up for this"

The cuffs come off and Sei winces as she pulls the IV out and slides out of bed. "Other than the bullet hole, sure" Meg reaches in her other pocket for the broken eagle and uses it to club the officer over the head then smiles "Good then lets go"

Meg takes the 9mm that the officer had and gives it to Sei "Are you ok Meg this isn't normal"

_Am I ok " _No , no I'm not Sei" she closes her emerald blue eyes and pictures those blood red eyes staring back at her _where are you Jo _"But we are going to get thru this" and she smiles "keep up ok.. And don't get separated" Sei grabs on to the red coat as Meg holds the eagle with both hands

"Okay ready" says Sei

_Dam this thing is heavy I hope I can fire it without taking off my arms _she takes a breath "ok"

They both step thru the doors Sei plugs the guy on the right and Meg blows a hole thru the guy on the left then they shoot there way out of the hospital into an alley a few blocks away.

In between pants Sei says "now …what"

Meg panting as well "I … don't … know" Sei looks at her with a question and disapointment in her eyes, Meg smiles "Hay Sei, do you now where the cook lives?"

Sei smiles slightly and says, "Yes, it was on his employment papers, this way" Sei leads there way to Tochebyno's house.

They get to his house and knock…and knocks again….._damn no one home………oh well _"sure this is the place" Meg asks

"yes positive", Sei replies.

"Ok" Meg says as she goes thru her pockets and grabs something then goes to the door.

"Meg what are you doing" Sei asks

She says with a smile "Breaking and entering" _like that pansy ass will care, expertly if he finds you here._

Meg opens the door "That was easy" she smiles "Now your wounds ……..he has to have fist aid here" _mmmmm wonder where , "_bathroom"_…… yep "_Ok lets have a look" she smiles then points an accusing finger at Sei "then to bed with you…you were just in the hospital"

* * *

_I can't believe she just broke in. _Sei looks around _so this is were he lives…. hum tidy. _Meg moves to Kyohou's bedroom "let me see if your bleeding" Sei shrugs out of her hospital gown and takes of the bandages, _this is so awkward "_well seems to be healing" as Meg starts to rewrap her wounds "well its lots of rest for you ….you hungry? He probably has something just delish in the frig" Megs eyes became glazed over at the thought of food.

"no, I am not hungry" Sei says _figures she thinks of food…._ _I wander if he will mind too much us breaking in like this._

"well here is a shirt for a night gown" she throws the shirt at the older woman "to bed with the wounded"

_Pushy isn't she _"okay okay" Sei crawls in the cooks bed and goes to sleep to Meg

Mumbling in the kitchen.

* * *

_Oh, its good to be home_ he goes for the lock_ I wander how I did on that test_ the door slides open _why is my door open! He_ goes thru the door to see Meg with a spoon in her mouth and her head in the fridge. _what the hell "_Meg what are you doing here"

Meg looks up and smiles "we gust dropped by for a visit"

_We. We!.. Jo! Were is that manic Jo! _His head turns back and forth hoping not to find a gun pointed at it "where's Jo?" he said in a high pitch voice.

Meg's face falls and tears start to come to her eyes "gone"

_Gone what dose Meg mean…….then who is we "_then who's with you"

"Sei" she smiled around her spoon

_Sei is here… here in my house _he starts looking around

"Yeah she is asleep in your bed" she said in a offhand way, like it happened every day.

_Sei's in my bed _his checks turn red_ Sei is in my ..bed _he swallows as his entire face turns red, then a thought accrued to him, thoughts not to different than any young man with a girl in there bed. He moves his hand to his nose to check for blood "So where do I sleep" he says instead of what he was thinking.

"Ya know, you should just go in there and keep her company" Meg said very provocatively.

"No… I-I n-never would do a-anything like that" his face turned two more shads of red.

She takes the spoon out and points it at him. "Ah you know ya want to".

"Meg! S-stop it. "his voice went up two actives.

"Well anyway Sei got shot, and she's resting. She will probably want something to eat when she wakes, and I just finished off your leftovers." she looks at the brown eyed boy "So…… what you gonna cook" she smiles at the end.

"Sei's hurt, h-how can you think of f-food at a time like this"

"Umm I'm hungry….duh. Plus I already bandaged her-up and she'll need food as soon as she's awake"

"M-meg w-what happened" he said with concern in his voice.

The smile disappears from her face as she sits down "I don't know, Jo knocked me out before she left" the sadness permeated her voice "I know they attacked the RAPT building" meg looked in deep thought "I don't know what happened to Jo or Amy, but there bodies weren't in the morgue". She frowned even deeper pulling out the bloodstained gun "and Jo must've been hurt pretty bad". She shows him the blood stained gun, and then she puts the gun away as a ghost of a smile graced her face "but I rescued Sei" her smile grew wider "and here we are."

He frowns and looks at Meg "Meg are you ok…you and Jo…well you have known each other for years"

"No I'm not OK, alright" she barks out.

"Meg" he says kindly as he gets up and hugs her

"I miss her," tears start in her eyes " I don't know what happened" tears flow " I don't know if she wants to see me" she starts sobbing " I don't know if she's ok." she hugs Kayo back "Everything was going to be GREAT and now I don't KNOW"

_Man she is torn up_ "it-it will be ok Meg" she cries louder and starts to mumble into his chest.

When the sobbing stops, his shirt is soaked with her tears. _How can I cheer her up "_so what should I cook" that brought a smile to the teary face.

_I need something robust enough to fill Meg but mild enough for the injured Sei. Soup! _He started to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Kyo….and …and...Thank you" as the girl's eyes started to drift close and she curled up on the couch.

_She must have been through a lot today. Ok so a soup that can be served cold or hot. _He started chopping ingredients and making the soup, a thought reoccurred to him._ Where do I sleep?_

* * *

Sei woke to a small knock on the door "yes" Sei said

"Umm Sei" Kyo whispered, "Um dinner is ready"

She pulled her covers around her "ok" _well I really am hungry._

He opened the door with a tray in his hand. It had a very appetizing soup. "This looks really good Kyo" as he sat the tray carefully over her legs.

"Thank you" as Kyo blushed

"I am verry sory to put you out like this kyo" _we really didn't have anywhere to go. Thank goodness he is taking it so well._

"It's r-really no problem" he smiled "well ill l-leave you to eat now"

_He is so kind hearted_ "will you join me, I have not had any company since the RAPT incident"

"S-sure" he sat at the foot of the bed.

"How is Meg holding up" she asked concerned.

"Ok I g-gess she kind of c-cried herself to sleep" Sei could see the concern etched into his face.

"Oh that good" she smiled sadly

"S-so, Sei, what happened?" he said kindly

She took a sip of her soup. How do I start? "Well after I was ordered to disband the unit" she paused and frowned "And was ordered to do other things, things that lead to Meg and Jo being hurt and kidnapped." her eyes welled up a little. "I felt dishonorable, disenchanted with my heritage, completely helpless, and used" then she smiles faintly. "Then my grandfather gave me advice, he told me to fallow my hart and not tradition. I decided to do what is right for Japan and my friends, and not just what was right for Bi LAN" the smile faded "I just wish it didn't cost Jo her life, especially because she saved mine"

"M-meg mentioned that they d-did not find Jo or Amy's b-bodies in the ruins"

"Amy wouldn't be there," she sips her soup "she was with her hacker friends, and well Jo, while there is hope that they didn't find her body Jo could have still been consumed in the blast" . She drank the soup. She smiled faintly "This was really good Kyo".

"Would you like more?"

"Please" _what a kind, sensitive man._ She laid her head back down and felt the bullet wound twinge with pain and her bandages grow wet with blood.

"Oh, damn it," she said in a pain-filled voice

"What h-happened" he peaked hi head in the door "your b-bleeding Sei"

"Could you wake up Meg, I need to change my bandages"

"O yes of…of coarse" she herd him run out screaming Megs name and Sei's urgently

"Sei she won't wake. She just keeps mutering Jo in her sleep"

_I have cased her so much pain…._"let her sleep and have her dreams"_ ill just wait and hope I don't die._

"B-but Sei you need help" he says in a panicked voice

"I think I know that Kyo" she smiles "come here"

"W-what" his voice breaks an octave.

"I need help, and you are the only one around" _I hope do not put the poor kid over the edge I really need the help._

"Um s-sure "he turns four shads of red as he approaches

"Could you help me with the shirt" _he is going to pass out, and ill have to stay alive tell Meg wakes up._

* * *

_Oh my god. Oh, my god she wants my help to undress. Oh my god._" oh ok"

"Kyo please calm down, if you louse consciousness, I could die! I am bleeding a lot, and it REALY dose hurt."

"Oh I'm s-sorry Sei" _no big deal calm down, no big deal IM JUST UNDRESSING THE WOMEN OF MY DREAMS. No big deal!_

He helps her take off her shirt "thank you, now I need you to undo these bandages then please check the wound, and rewrap the wound" then she smiled "and please stay conscience"

"Alright, t-tell me if it hurts"_ oh, my god this is like a porn movie._

"Don't worry you will know if it hurts" she smiled apologetically "Kyo these bandages cover more then most my clothes, relax"

_Yeah but I am taking them off and i am tuching you _"s-sure if you look at it l-like that it's e-easy" he started to unwind the blood soaked bandages.

As he unwound the bandages, she winced in pain. "Are y-you ok"

"Still alive" she joked in a pain filled voice.

When he was finished he examined the wounds _look but do not LOOK_ "ok y-your shoulder has o-opened up I am going to try to stop the b-bleeding and bandage it separately" I_ hope I am not hurting her_ he pressed the gauze to the wound. Sei screamed in pain. "I-I am sorry"

"Please continue Kyo, it just, hurts… your doing everything right." She said in between her teeth.

He held the gauze there until it stopped bleeding then put new gauze on the wound and bandaged her shoulder "ok that s-should do it" _I didn't pass out, and neither did she._

"Thank you Kyo" she said weekly as she passed out on his shoulder.

_What a strong women I don't think I could have stayed conscious for that. _He slowly and softly put her head on the pillow and coverd her up. He took two spare blankets from the closet, putting one on Meg and curling up on the floor of his bedroom with the other.

* * *

Meg woke on the couch covered in sweat from her nightmare. As she pulled back the covers, her memories came flooding back_._ Tiers came to her eyes. She covered her face and cried. "It wasn't a nightmare she really is gone."

When she uncovered her eyes she saw the soup on the table_. "_Mmm food" She ate _Kyo sure can cook, ummm _"shower time". She went thru her morning routine on auto pilot until it became time to get dressed again. _I bet Sei needs help and would really like to get cleaned up._ She put on her towl and went to the room where Sei was staying.

She opene the door to find Sei staring at Kyo on the floor. "Did he get handsy?"

"No actually, he was a perfect gentleman" Sei smiled

"Really"_ so why is he curled up on the floor like a dog at his masters feet… and why was Sei staring at him….and WHY is her shirt off. _"Umm ok, I came too see if you're up to getting out of bed and cleaned up"

Sei smiled broadly "that sounds great. If you would help me out of bed"

Meg stepped over the sleeping Kyo to help Sei out of bed. "Umm Sei, aaa why don't you have you shirt on"

"Oh my wound opened and Kyo had to treat it" her she smiled as they stepped over Kyo "because someone wouldn't wake up"

_I hope I didn't talk in my sleep again "well_ why were you looking at him like that" she smiles "do you have a crush"

Sei continues to smile "No nothing like that, its just I was thinking"

"Thinking, oooh sure you were" _Sei has a crush, Sei has a crush. _They stepped into the bathroom and started removing the bandages.

"I was thinking how much we have put him thru" Sei winces as Meg removes the bandages. "He always puts up with it, he is really kind hearted"

"Well he did a good job of treating you, it must have been really acw0rd for him" _I'm surprised he didn't lose control or pass out._

"Yeah, he almost passed out a few times, but he was Quite kind and attentive, and very much a gentleman" she smiles "I think when he grows up a little he will be quite the man"

Meg helps Sei in the bath." you mean when he stops being a pansy" Meg smiles

"Well if you put it so bluntly, yes" Sei laughs then frowns "Meg why are you helping me? I am the reason Jo is…"

"She is not dead" she says firmly then whispers" I know she's not." she helps Sei Wash "I don't want to lose any more of my friends" Meg smiles as she rinses her off and helps Sei out of the bath. "And besides you need help" she helped Sei out of the bath and started to help her dry off.

"Thank you Meg" Meg starts to rebandage Sei "you are very kind hearted too, you know"

"Thanks Sei" meg finishes raping the bandages and smiles "well I think you can take it from here" she turns to leave "have any trouble shout"

"Meg"

"Yeah"

"Can you wake Kyo and get us some clothes" she smiles "I have a few favors to ask him"

"You got it boss"

* * *

Kyo wakes to Meg shaking him vigorously in a towel and saying "wake up Kyo"

"w-what" he mumbles as she steps over him

"Sei wants to talk to you and we need to barrow some of your clothes" as she starts to rummage thru his drawers.

"Sei wants to talk?" _what's going on._

"Yeah she wants to ask a couple favors" she takes out some clothes and turns to him "Don't be a pervert turn around"

"Oh yeah s-shere" _it's my room why is she so bossy._

"Why don't you cook breakfast wile me and Sei get dressed"

"Umm o-ok" as he gets up and goes to the kitchen.

_She really is purity bossy _as he gets the pans out of the shelf._ What should I make? How about amulets, that's a good breakfast._

Meg walks to the bathroom caring clothes as he is chopping. _I'm going to have to pee soon._

He starts coking the omelets and puts them on plates. _I hope they get out soon I really have to go. _He cleans the pan then puts it away then heads to the bedroom. _I should probably take a shower and get dresses too, if they ever get out of the bathroom. I really have to go._

He picks out his clothes and heads to the bathroom just as Sei walks out. "oh Kyo, hello" _boy she even looks good wearing my old sweats "thank_ you for everything, especially for helping me last night"

"Oh its f-fine no problem" he blushes

"Well thank you anyway, and I have a few more favors to ask of you"

"O-ok"

"Can I use your phone and get you to run an arraign for me"

"S-sure but I'm going to use the shower right now, the phone is on the counter help your self" he heads in the bathroom just as Meg leaves with a pile of clothes and bandages.

She whispers to him "don't take too long with what you NEED to do" she said provocatively.

He turns beet red "its n-not like that, I- I'm just taking a s-shower and g-getting ready"

"Ooh ok" she winks.

He rushes into the bathroom and locks the door. With his face red and his hands shaking.

_Meg why are you so mean._

* * *

Sei walks slowly over to the couch "Meg you shouldn't tease him so much" she sits on the couch draping Megs blanket over her legs.

"I can't help it, it's sooo much fun" Meg shrugs and heads to the kitchen.

"How are you Meg?" Sei says with concern in her voice, her eyes not leaving the girl in the kitchen.

"Good enough, I guess" she says in a sigh as she picks up the phone and two plates and heads to were Sei is seated.

"That is not really an answer, now is it?" Sei looks at Meg in concern.

Meg hands Sei her plate and the phone and sits next to her. "I don't know Sei." she whispers in pain.

Sei picks up her chop sticks and began eating as Meg scarf's down her breakfast. They sat in silence eating. Sei wondered what was going thru the red heads mind.

Meg took the finished plates into the kitchen and washed them, wile Sei picked up the Phone. She dialed a number she knew by hart.

"Hello." said the young girl on the phone.

"I need what we set up." Sei said in a tired tone.

"I thought you might call Sei, sense you're all over the news. I can't believe Meg had the guts to bust you out" the girl said on the phone with enthusiasm.

" Yeah, it shocked me too, Amy."

"You ok? How's everyone? Where are you? For who and how much do you want?"

"Amy, slow down." Sei Said exasperated by her young friend. "I am fine, wounded, but fine." Sei reassuring the young girl. "Meg and I are at the cook's house." _and Jo….. What should I say "_Jo is missing. She might be dead."

"She is not dead." Meg stated flatly from the kitchen.

"………"

"………"

"Is Meg ok?"

"I am not sure if she is, Amy." Sei answered.

"Oh" Amy said sadly "I wish I could help her, I tried to find out what happened. I was hoping Jo was with you."

"I can't imagine anyone surviving that explosion"

"Jo, is not dead, Sei." Meg said as she sat back down on the couch.

"Well I have to agree with Meg, about Jo. At lest I know the blast didn't kill her. I found a security camera video of her just after the blast, it was at an angle. But she was definitely standing there, after the blast, before something crashed into the camera. I tried the other security cameras in the area and there files were deleted, all of them Sei! Even the back up ones! " Amy said exasperated "I know she lived thru the explosion, I don't know where she is now, but I am sure that stubborn mule can live thru anything"

"Well, I'll pass on your news and sentiment. The reason I called is for the fake ID's and dummy accounts. I think we would really also like cloths and essentials. Right now I'm in Kyo's sweats."

"He must be in heaven!" Amy joked then her tone turned serous "Could he bring me some of his food?"

_Amy is as bad as Meg _"Well, I will ask him. I was going to ask him to pick up the papers and person items, from you. He should not mind. I don't think it's good for Meg and I to be seen right now"

"I would say not, we got major publicity on this one."

"I would think so, but we probably have more problems then just everyday citizens and police"

"Yah, there's been a few bounties set on you guys, I'll give the cook what you need when he comes"

"Thank you Amy."

"What are friends for." she said happily "And Sei, keep an eye on Meg. She is annoying but we have to try to comfort her"

"I am going to talk to her when I have finished with this call"

"Sei, are you going to keep the team together?"

"Amy, I think we are more than a team now, we are more like family now. So yes, once we have settled in we will decide the next move"

"Ok Sei see you then, I'll keep people from finding you guys."

"I will see you soon, and Amy see if you can find Jo." then Sei hangs up the phone and looks at Meg. _How do I get her to open up without braking down? Just how fragile is she right now._

* * *

A/N please tell me if sothings wrong with it, or if you like it.


End file.
